Working Title
by Skittles6
Summary: Someone wants to get Logan but kidnaps Rory instead. What will they all do? dum dum dum rr please


**First things first; I don't own Gilmore Girls. **

**This idea came to me in a dream. It sounds weird but it did. It's not set during a certain time but it is in the 6th season before Rory moves out of Logan's apartment. It's not your usual story. (I hope) Enjoy and make sure to review because with this one I'll need help.**

**The bolded are thoughts and this is just a working title. Gimme some suggestions.**

**Rory's POV-**

"Well, Mom, I'm not sure if feeding Paul Anka broccoli is good for him." I said into the phone. I was attempting to get dressed for Honor's engagement party but mom wouldn't let me get off the phone. I guessed she just missed me.

"But that's like one of the only things he'll eat. He won't touch dog food. It's beneath him and he doesn't like steak or burgers. I don't want him to starve."

"I understand that but how did you even get him to try broccoli in the first place?" I asked. I sat on the bed and put my shoes on.

"Luke made dinner and that included said broccoli. I slipped it under the table and Paul Anka was there, eating it. Luke yelled at me for feeding the dog table scraps but I'm just glad he ate something."

"How did you get stuck with a bizzaro dog like that?"

"I don't know. How'd I get stuck with a nutty kid like you? All you ever wanted to do was get to school early. I did nothing to deserve that." She exclaimed.

I heard a knock on the door and told mom to hold on. Logan was supposed to meet me here and we'd drive together in his car because mine was at the dealer, despite the fact that it was a 'huge rip off'. "I'm coming." I yelled and straightened my dress. "Did you forget your keys again?" I asked as I opened the door and was greeted by someone who was not Logan. It was a tall man with dark brown eyes, dressed in all black. He gave me the heebie geebies but I thought it better to be polite incase he was a friend of Logan's.

"Are you here to see Logan?" I asked, nicely.

"Uh, who are you?" he asked. His voice was gruff but not comfortingly gruff like Luke's, just kinda creepy.

"I'm, uh, Rory Gilmore. Logan's girlfriend. Who are you?"

"Girlfriend?" I nodded. "I can work with that." He stepped into the house. I tried to shut the door but he forced his way through.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kidnap you and hold you for ransom. It was originally going to be Logan but you're good enough, I guess."

"You're joking right?" I asked, hoping it was just some of the LDB members trying to scare me.

"I am not kidding. So, if you just wanna step over there, I can tie you up and we can get going." He pushed me over to the couch and pulled out some rope.

**Oh my god. He's going to kill me. What am I going to do? I want my mom. **

Then I remembered that mom was on the phone and I started yelling. "Mom! I'm at Logan's. Someone's trying to kidnap me!" I yelled into the air. The man must have thought I was crazy because he just starred at me. He then realized that the phone was on. He picked it up and started talking to mom.

**Lorelai's POV-**

"Mom! I'm at Logan's. Someone's trying to kidnap me!" I heard Rory yell in the background somewhere. I thought she was joking until a man picked up the phone and said 'hello'.

"Who is this?" I asked, completely terrified.

"Well, that's not important. The important thing is that I have your daughter. I will exchange her for something though."

"What do you want? You can have anything I own. Anything. It's yours. Just don't hurt Rory." I yelled into the phone. I was putting my jacket on. I was going to go to Luke. He would know what to do. I started walking and he continued talking.

"It's not something I want from you. I want it from the Huntzberger's. I want a million dollars. And I want it by sunrise. If don't have it by sunrise you will have one less child to worry about."

"Don't hurt her. I will get you whatever you want from Mitchum. I swear. Just don't hurt her." I was half way to Luke's and I was combusting in tears. The cold weather didn't even register, neither did the fact that, while I had managed to get a coat on, I had no shoes on.

"I want the money left at 183 East Palling street. Leave it in an envelope in the mail box. Make sure you tell Mr. Huntzberger that." Just as I walked into Luke's, the line went dead.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Luke asked immediately when he saw me.

"He has Rory. He's gonna kill her unless Mitchum Huntzberger gives him a million dollars!" I collapsed into a ball on the floor. I'm guessing, Luke, held me and asked me to explain what happened as Lane ushered all of the patrons out of the diner.

I took deep breath and explained what had happened. "We only have until sunrise or he'll kill Rory."

"Calm down. Your freaking out isn't doing anything to help Rory. Now, do you have Logan's phone number?"

"I have the house number. But I – oh, I have his cell number. Rory called me on his when hers died." I found my phone that I had dropped onto the floor. I scrolled through the numbers, hoping it was still there. It was and I hit the talk button.

"Hello, there, Ms. Gilmore. What can I do for you?" he said. I normally would have yelled at him for calling me 'Ms.' But I wasn't in the right state of mind.

"Logan? Where are you?" I asked, still crying.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Some man showed up to your apartment. I'm assuming he wanted you but he kidnapped Rory. He has my daughter."

"What? What does he want?" he asked. It was more than clear he was freaking out, too.

"Calm down kid. You're driving aren't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"Just get to Starts Hollow. And give me your dad's home cell number. The kidnapper said he wanted a million dollars ransom for Rory."

"Oh, my god. Um, 1-645-988-2121. That's direct to dad. He'll answer no matter what. I'll be there as soon as I can."

He hung up the phone and I dialed Mitchum's number. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Mitchum."

"Mr. Huntzberger, my name is Lorelai Gilmore. I have a situation I need to explain to you. A man showed up at your son's apartment tonight to kidnap him."

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Please. Logan wasn't there, but my daughter, Rory, was. He took Rory and he's holding her for ransom."

"Ransom? I don't give into threats, Miss."

"No, you know my family. Richard and Emily. You gave Rory that internship at the paper. She's Logan's girlfriend. Please just give him what he wants to I can have my daughter."

"I'll say it again. Call the police. Because I don't give into threats." He hung up the phone. Luke had already called the police and Lane was sitting quietly in a chair by me.

"What's he say?" she asked.

"He won't pay the ransom. I have to call my parents." I, again, dialed a number on my cell phone. A humorous comment about my night and weekend minutes would later come.

"Mom? Is dad there?" I asked when she answered.

"Lorelai? What on earth are you doing call at this hour?" she screeched.

"Mom, can I please speak with dad?" I begged. I'm she handed the phone to dad.

"This better be good Lorelai. I have an early flight tomorrow." He sounded like he was just woken up.

"Rory's been kidnapped." I broke down hearing my dad's voice. No matter how old I was he would always be able to fix everything.

"What? What do you need? What do they want?"

"They want a million dollars."

"A million? For Rory? Why?" he asked, fully awake now. I explained everything about how Rory was supposed to be Logan and how Mitchum wouldn't pay.

"That man, I swear to god. I will have the money to you in a matter of minutes. I am on my way. Emily get dressed."

"Thank you, daddy." I hung up the phone and started crying in Luke's lap. He pulled up to a chair and made me sit.

"He's on his way. I hope he stops by an ATM on his way here." I sighed.

**Why Rory? She's the sweetest kid on the planet and he has to take her. I wish it were Logan that had been there. **I sighed again, realizing what I had just thought. **I don't wish this on any parent. I'm glad it was Rory. She knows I'll fox this mess.**

"Hey guys. Did you talk to my dad?" Logan walked in, in a blind panic. His eyes were swollen and you could tell he had been crying.

"I did. You might wanna sit down, sweetie." He obliged. I suddenly felt very bad for Logan. **If it _were_ him, would his parents care?** "Your dad said he's not going to give into threats. He told me to call the cops and he hung up on me." I explained calmly.

"What!" he yelled and stood up.

"No, its okay. I called my father and he's on his way with the money. Rory's gonna be okay."

"I hate my father." He said.

"Oh, don't say that. Maybe I just caught him at a bad time." I tried to reason but I really hated him, too. I couldn't have Logan hating his own father. I knew all about family disputes.

"No, this is ridicules. He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"It'll all work out. Don't worry. My dad'll be here any minute and everything will be okay.

**It better be**.

Did you like it? I liked writing it. Please please review and let me know. Feedback is critical.


End file.
